cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tilda Swinton
Tilda Swinton (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Caravaggio (1986)'' [Lena]: Drowned off-screen in a lake by Sean Bean; her body is shown floating in the water afterwards, then lying on a table after being fished out. She is shown again in a lengthy sequence of Nigel Terry using her body as a model for his painting, with an interlude of his mournfully cradling her in his arms. Tilda was pregnant at the time of her death, consequently, her unborn child also died. *''Conceiving Ada (1997)'' [Ada Byron King, Countess of Lovelace]: Dies of uterine cancer in her bedroom, while communicating through time with Francesca Faridany on Francesca's computer monitor. *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' (2005) [The White Witch]: Killed by the lion Aslan (voiced by Liam Neeson) during the final battle; we only see Aslan about to strike. Her body is not shown afterwards. * Snowpiercer (2013)' [Mason]: Shot in the head by Chris Evans. *The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)' [Madame D.]: Poisoned (off-screen) by Adrien Brody; we see her body in a crime scene photo and later when Ralph Fiennes visits her body in her casket. (Tilda was in heavy old age make-up for this role.) *''Doctor Strange (2016) '[The Ancient One]: Fatally wounded after Mads Mikkelsen stabs her through the chest with a magically-conjured sword and kicks her through a portal leading to the side of a skyscraper; she dies on the operating table shortly afterwards, using her powers to extend her final moments to talk to Benedict Cumberbatch as astral projections. *[[Suspiria (2018)|Suspiria (2018)]] [Madame Blanc / Dr. Josef Klemperer / Helena Marcos]: Portraying three different characters, Madame Blanc is lethally wounded by supernatural powers of Helena Marcos and her head is almost separated from the body (although her death was never shown on-screen as she stands on her knees barely alive at the end of the film), and Helena Marcos received the kiss of death from Malgosia Bela under Dakota Johnson's instruction. ''Dr. Josef Klemperer ''survives the movie. TV Deaths *Zastrozzi: A Romance: Murder (1986; mini-series)' [''Julia]: Stabbed repeatedly by Hilary Trott. Gallery Tildaswinton.jpg|Tilda Swinton in Caravaggio Tilda Swinton in Suspiria.JPG|Tilda Swinton's death in Suspiria Swinton, Tilda Swinton, Tilda Swinton, Tilda Swinton, Tilda Swinton, Tilda Swinton, Tilda Swinton, Tilda Category:Communist Category:Pregnant characters Swinton, Tilda Swinton, Tilda Swinton, Tilda Swinton, Tilda Category:Death scenes by shooting Swinton, Tilda Swinton, Tilda Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People of Australian descent Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Wes Anderson movie Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Blondes Category:Brunettes Category:Voice Actors Category:Marvel Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Adventure Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Doctor Strange Cast Members Category:Narnia Cast Members Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Musical Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Andrew Adamson Movies Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Netflix Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars